Monroe Doctrine
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: 1823. America presents the Monroe Doctrine.


**This is not as historically accurate as some of you probably want. I wasn't going for accuracy; I was going for the typical 'England is helping America in disguise' type deal. This was just running through my head when I thought back to the Doctrine and how only England was the force behind it.**

**You know the routine by now, I don't own anything Hetalia whise.**

* * *

America looked at all the nations that made up the World Summit. It wasn't one of his firsts he'd been to, but it was the first time he'd actually spoken or presented anything to the other nations. All of them just looked at him like he was a pawn for them to use, and that was what he was doing his best to avoid. He didn't want European intervention anymore, not for any of the Americas on his side of the sphere. It was why he had presented his president's proposal: The Monroe Doctrine. This had brought laughs from the older nations.

"And what will stop us if we don't want to follow through with it?" France questioned.

America bit his lip, trying to not let the feeling of betrayal flow through his body. He should have known France would only look out for himself; that was something all European countries were good at. They only looked out for themselves and took whatever they wanted. America let his fingers curl into fists as he attempted to defend his president's proposal.

"I will," America answered, though he wasn't so sure of his decision.

His people were still tired after the War of 1812, something that had only happened a few years prior. He wasn't so sure he'd be able to do a thing. The other nations must have caught onto his self-doubt because they began to laugh.

"Oh _mi amigo_," Spain said with his usual smile. "You can't do anything to stop us from taking over the Americas, especially not in your case. You have no navy; you're weak to us."

America bit his bottom lip in anger and tried to think of a response that wouldn't make him sound even more like a kid. Everyone save a lone figure near the end of the table laughed at him as they agreed with Spain. America felt despair grip his heart as he attempted something; _anything_ to stop these forces from trying to control more land than they should. He was about to open his mouth and say something (probably something that would make him sound more unsure) when he heard a chair scrape against he ground.

"If any European nation dares to intentionally break the doctrine, they will be faced with the British naval and military force," Britain said as he glared at the older nations that sat with him.

All the nations (including America) stared at Britain in surprise. Of all nations, they have been sure that it would be Britain who'd jump at the chance to take America again (even though he lost to the boy twice). While Britain's reputation as a great empire had been ruined by the wars with the American, his victory over Napoleon gave him just enough power to still be feared. His naval force was still unmatched, and Britain still had the most militia compared to the many other nations, so there was no way America could lose with Britain backing him up. The nations quickly recognized this and lowered their heads, no longer feeling the want or need to ignore the American's doctrine. America stared at Britain in shock, unable to get his mind past it. With all the nations agreeing to the doctrine and to uphold it, the meeting was over. Britain left first, wanting to get away as quickly as possible. America followed him, managing to stop him in the hallway.

"Uhm... Britain?"

"What do you want?" Britain demanded, watching with _slight_ satisfaction that America had flinched at his cold tone.

"I...I just wanted to say thanks... for back there-"

"Don't think I'm doing this for you," Britain responded coolly, keeping an aloof look on his face. "My government and I simply don't want any other European nation gaining power and resources from the Americas. It's simply about power and nothing more. Learn the rules of the world, boy."

America recoiled slightly, cursing himself for getting his hopes up. When he had heard Britain speak, he had (foolishly) assumed that Britain was doing this as a friend, or maybe even trying to re-establish their connections as brothers, but he realized now that he had been stupid for thinking such things. Britain never cared for him; he only had when he was a small boy. America steeled himself and glared back at Britain, who looked unafraid.

"I should have figured," America responded bitterly. "You only ever cared about yourself."

He turned on his heel and walked down the hallway, away from Britain. He didn't want his ex-brother to see how upset he was at Britain's response to him. Britain watched the boy leave him. The minute America turned the corner, the once-empire allowed his shoulders to slump as he looked painfully in the direction the young man had retreated.

"I'm sorry America," Britain said to no one. "I can't let you get close any more. I let you into my heart once, and you've destroyed it twice. I can't let that happen again. But I _will_ do everything in my power to protect you and defend you from what lies ahead. This _I swear._"

Satisfied with his confession, Britain turned and left to set sail for Britain, determined to ready his forces in case any dared to disobey.


End file.
